never will be mine till now
by chalek4ev
Summary: Chalek goodness need i say more well its a remake of season one how i thought it should heve gone
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well I am a new author so don't go too hard on me give me suggestions or constructive criticism and please don't well you know be mean to my story its boring now with Chloe learning all the MIA stuff no idea if she will lose her first life so soon but Brian and Mimi will make appearances in this story probably in the next chapter but not the way you may think well I apologize in advance for and grammar mistakes and please please please read and review **

Chloe's POV

Hello my name is Chloe King and I am just the average teenage girl and this is my bellow average 16th birthday that that I am spending with my above average amazing friends Amy and Paul.

I am standing on the stairs of my "amazing" school when Alek "jocko" Petrov the king of our school starts bouncing his basketball over my head "Hey some of us are trying to have a conversation here" I yelled at him "Hey" "Ya I'm talking you" I say as I grab his basketball from over my head "go Fetch" I told him as I threw his basketball aiming for the furthest trashcan and it falls in after circling around the top of the bin once. "How….did…you…do…that?" Amy stuttered in amazement "I have no idea" I say grabbing her arm and dragging her away "Hey Alek" She says in an overly flirty tone finally getting over her amazement. "AMY" I yell at her as we run away from the staring crowd and into an unused classroom.

"oh no what did I just do. I can't believe I just did that. Oh no oh no oh no what just happened oh crap wait when did my nails get this long and my eyes turn to slits and I thought my eyes were blue not green oh no oh no oh no" I rant know scared of myself as I look in a at my reflection. "Chloe it's ok I know what you are you are Mia an ancient race of I guess half gods. We are descendants of basset her children and you are one of us just remember this we can't kiss humans it's ok though because we each have another Mia made special to all of us I guess as cheesy as it sounds a **soul mate** so in return we can't kiss humans." Alek says somehow calming me down. _Wait how did he get in here I thought we locked the door and didn't the bell ring shouldn't he be class oh crap_ "AMY" I scream "Chloe don't worry its fine I'm telling the truth don't be scared we are both Mia I won't hurt you, you are safe come on here I'm Mia see green cat looking eyes we are the same. Come on calm down its ok" Alek says calming me again I turn to Amy and she tells me that I should believe him and you know a whole bunch of stuff a best friend says when she just found out her bestie is half freaking cat.

Alek's POV

When I just heard Chloe say she was Mia I was super happy I mean happy doesn't describe how I was feeling well she described Mia and well I told her what she was but I saw something else she didn't look just like a regular Mia so after her friend Amy, I believe, calmed her down enough from the shock of being told you aren't human anymore I took her to Valentina to see if my suspicions were true. "Hey Aunt Val found a new Mia at school her name is Chloe" "Hello Chloe my name is Valentina. I'm sure Alek told you all about the Mia" "Yes he did he was very explanatory especially on the all Mia have a soul mate thing **very** detailed you know." She said in that angelic voice of hers. _Alek stop thinking that she will never like you! You haven't talked to her in 2 whole years not since the day you came you have been really really mean to her snap out of it._ "Yes well Alek said he wanted to show me something about your Mia side do you mind becoming Mia for me" "No of course no ummmm lets see" "ALEK YOU WERE RIGHT SHE IS DIFFERENT SHE SHE SHE IS THE UNITER!" Valentina exclaimed. "Really Aunt Val really I never thought I would see the Uniter in my lifetime well Chloe I am your new protector then the best Mia fighter we have." "Hello explain this **NOW**!" Chloe said no demanded. Valentina back to her calm demeanor "well Chloe you are the uniter a Mia chosen by Basset to unite all races mostly human and Mia but you have nine lives to live nine lives to endure and yes Alek is your new protector as well as my daughter Jasmine will be you may know her from school and they are the best fighter we have and please don't tell any humans about us we would not want anyone to know you are Mia because once the Order finds out you will be on top of their list to well in a nice way dispose of as many times as necessary."

Chloe's POC ~after the Mia discussion about Amy knowing and then she tells Paul and happy happy joy joy ~ That night at the club from the first episode except Alek and Jasmine are their too~

When I got home I texted Amy and we went to a club for my birthday bringing of course Paul and my new found friends Jasmine and the CB Alek. After about a half hour a song that described my love life so well came on Never Will Be Mine by Rye Rye and I got up to dance.

So, I was sitting outside one day  
>Waiting for the dude to come down my way,<br>Praying, wishing, hoping, thinking,  
>And I felt my emotions sinking.<br>I've been waiting for the phone to ring,  
>I check constantly, but it was all a dream<br>I never thought you could be so mean!  
>Tired of the waiting, so it's time to come clean<br>And why do boys have to be so shady?  
>First it's all good and he's glad you his lady<br>Baby this, baby that, see another chick and he act like that.  
>But the thing with me, I can't take it,<br>kept it 100, was real, now face it!  
>You gonna eat your words and I'mma make you happen<br>So, we're ready for the action.

Chorus: [Robyn]  
>'Cause you never were, and you never will be mine!<br>That's right, that's right, that's right!  
>No you never were and you never will be mine!<br>That's right, that's right, that's right!  
>There's a moment to seize every time that we meet,<br>But you always keep passing me by.  
>No, you never were, and you never will be mine!<p>

[Rye Rye: ]  
>Yo, Yo, Yo<br>If you havin problems with the one you love so much  
>And you wanna feel his touch,<br>Put your hand in the air, let them know that you truly care  
>You don't wanna do the fight fuss,<br>Getting sick of the love pain,  
>All the lies and the trust games,<br>Guessing, age don't make a difference,  
>And I'm getting fed up, so listen!<br>First you told me that you loved me dearly,

I loved you, did I make that clearly?  
>And you're thinking that you can play my game,<br>But I wanna think twice, so retain my claim  
>And i'm kinda mad at myself, cause I let you get the best of me,<br>To confess to me, her

Oh boy, I'm through!  
>Tell that chick that she better get at you<p>

Chorus: [Robyn]  
>'Cause you never were, and you never will be mine!<br>That's right, that's right, that's right!  
>No you never were and you never will be mine!<br>That's right, that's right, that's right!  
>There's a moment to seize every time that we meet,<br>But you always keep passing me by.  
>No, you never were, and you never will be mine!<p>

[RYE RYE:]  
>Question: what happened to forever?<br>Me and you always together!  
>Too bad I was too much clever, can't be played a fool<br>That's never.  
>Suppose she made you happy or whatever<br>Learn from the past, proceed, get better  
>Good girl gone mad<br>Guess you didn't realize just what you had

Chorus: [Robyn] (x2)  
>'Cause you never were, and you never will be mine!<br>That's right, that's right, that's right!  
>No you never were and you never will be mine!<br>That's right, that's right, that's right!  
>There's a moment to seize every time that we meet,<br>But you always keep passing me by.  
>No, you never were, and you never will be mine!<p>

Through the entire time I was looking at Alek someone who I had liked ever since he had got here on my birthday 2 years ago and I had shown around the school but then he didn't even through a glance my way every single day after that but I knew he would never be mine.

Alek's POV

I was looking at Chloe the entire time the song was playing knowing she would never would be mine even though I had liked her since I came here 2 years ago on her birthday and she showed me around school but then I tried to get over her for these 2 years knowing she wasn't Mia she was human but now she is Mia and the Uniter at that. Then I caught her looking at me once the song was over and by looking in her eyes knew she was thinking what I was thinking and I slowly walked over to her laying a gentle kiss on her lips before I heard someone clear their behind me and turned around just in time to hear Amy squeal in delight "Chloe Chloe I knew you liked him I could tell every time you looked at him yay yay yay and guess what me and Paul are together now YAY YAY YAY now we get to on double dates oh yay I can't wait…." She trails off into thought as she plans our "double date" and I look over to see Jasmine smile but has a look on her face that says "we will talk about this later."

Chloe's POV

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I knew I was a deep shade of red when they just caught little miss nobody kissing big ole ego maniac king of the school Alek "Jocko" Petrov. "So Jocko can't wait for our double date but I'm tired can we all go home now?" "Jocko? Really whatever sure lets go I'm on guard duty tonight Kitten" "ooohh I like that nickname but next time try something more British well bye Amy bye Paul" I say as I walk with Jasmine and Alek back to my house. "So I had fun what about you guys?" I question "I had a blast I wish we could do that more after but training starts tomorrow so no more clubbing for us any time soon." Jasmine replied happiness laced her voice. "Well I had a great time just wish we could have danced together, love" "Aww, well I am way to tired maybe we can go again when we don't have training?" "Ya how about….." I didn't hear the rest of what he said I was knocked out and the last thing I saw was Alek and Jasmine running to get me back.

**AN: I DON'T OWN TNLOCK OR NEVER WILL BE MINE BY RYE RYE JUST THOUGHT THE SONG WOULD HELP BRING CHLOE AND ALEK TOGETHER IN THE FIRST CHAPTER RIGHT WOOOW WELL PLEASE REVIEW ABD THANKS FOR READING LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER YAY IT WILL GET BETTER PROMISE.**


	2. WAR,LOVE AND A GOD

**AN: HEY I AM SOOO HAPPY SOMEONE ELSE LIKED MY STORY AND THANKS TO MY FIRST REVIER ALLSTARZZ AND IM SO SORRY IF THIS STORY WAS CONFUSING SO FAR BUT THEY WERE EXPLAINING MAI AND STUFF.**

**DISCLAMIER: DON'T OWN OR IT WOULD STILL BE ON THE AIR AND ALEK AND CHLOE WOULD BE TOGETHER IF I DIDN'T GET TO HIM FIRST MUHAHAHA**

**Chloe's POV**

Ok one minute I'm on cloud nine talking to my new BFF's and maybe my new BF when I am knocked out by some weird man who was trying to kidnap me. I mean couldn't they give me the night off I just found out I was Mai today.

"Chloe, Chloe are you ok?" I heard a irresistible British accent ask his voice full of concern for me, _awwwww he cares about me, CHLOE, oh who am I kidding that boy is downright irresistible, I'm not gonna keep telling myself he isn't, we all know he is, _"Yes I'm fine thanks for asking but who kidnapped me?" I ask waking up only to see a sight I would have been dreading Alek and Jasmine standing in front of me handcuffed to poles but not only them Amy and Paul and my mom and my dear brother Brian well step brother since I'm adopted and he must have been going on a date with his girlfriend Mimi cause he was all dressed up. _She will be soooo upset when she thinks he stood her up and then she will dump him YAY I hate her and then I can set him up with a girl named Jessica who is perfect for him and I love her she is super nice and caring. CHLOE back to the situation at hand they are about to kill you. _"Hello Uniter, I'm Whitely Rezza and I'm about to take all of your precious nine lives away and on your last life you will have to watch all your family perish knowing it was because of you." He laughed "and don't worry I already told them who you were and told them they could live if they helped me but they all loved you way too much and don't care that you will probably kill them they would die for you Chloe and they…" All of the sudden there is a loud pop and Alek my Alek breaks his handcuffs and attacks Whitley killing him I think but im not so sure I'm too hung up on what he was screaming "You won't lay a finger on Chloe I lost her once and I won't loose her again I LOVE CHLOE KING!"

**Alek's POV**

I can't believe he jumped us so easily we had Mai following us so we didn't have to worry tonight and all of the sudden they take Chloe and knock us out with chloroform I think and when we awake there is a woman who I guess to be Chloe's mom and a guy I don't know maybe her boyfriend probably and I can't believe I kissed her when she has a freakin' boyfriend I'm so stupid uggh I just ruined everything we could ever have together. Then I am pulled from my thoughts by Jasmine wakening at my side. Then I remember what happed to Chloe "Chloe, Chloe are you ok" I ask then realize she isn't awake yet."Yes I'm fine thanks for asking but who kidnapped me?" I hear as a reply, _Wow she was awake she is really good at pretend sleeping but maybe my voice just woke her up, Alek snap out of it you ruined it when you kissed her while she had a boyfriend. _"Hello Uniter, I'm Whitely Rezza and I'm about to take all of your precious nine lives away and on your last life you will have to watch all your family perish knowing it was because of you." He laughed "and don't worry I already told them who you were and told them they could live if they helped me but they all loved you way too much and don't care that you will probably kill them they would die for you Chloe and they…" I hear snapping me out of my thoughts. _oh no he just didn't say that to my Chloe I mean Chloe no says that to my love yes I LOVE CHLOE KING I have for two years ever since I first laid eyes on her I was in love and no one would ever lay a finger on her if I could do anything about it. _Then I felt a surge of power run through my veins and I break my handcuffs and attack Mr. Rezza all the while screaming my thoughts "You won't lay a finger on Chloe I lost her once and I won't lose her again I LOVE CHLOE KING!" _oh why did I just say that I think right after I well kill the leader of the order she has a boyfriend and she will never love you, YOU ignored her for two whole years two years she cant love you now you ruined everything._

**Chloe's POV **__

_He loves me he really loves me oh I'm elated just too happy probably happier than I should be but the girl usually says that first right I mean seriously I was just about to say I love him too when I felt the pull of what I knew would be a long deep sleep pulling at me. _**(AN: SORRY TO PUT THIS HEAR BUT THIS WILL BE HER FIRST CONVERATION WITH BASET AND BASET WILL BE BOLD CHLOE ITALICS. ENJOY!)**

**Hello my child I'm sorry to take you from your life but this is a very important message I need you to see.**

_Ok so who are you and why are you taking me from telling Alek I love him too._

**Well my child I am Basset the cat goddess and you are my daughter. I have graced you with nine lives because you have the courage the strength the will and the compassion and love to complete the task I am about to put in front of you. **

_Ok I'm listening. Continue._

**Well my child you will unite the races sooner than you may think before you are 20 we will live in peace and harmony again but at a price you will be left with 2 lives in the end as will your mate. You will lose many of your lives saving family and friends one will be lost in battle another in an Order raid that will only take one life and that will be from you defend everyone taking all the blows and all the orders lives while sacrificing one of your own. Amy and Paul will be there with you through it all and help you when you need them most they will play a large role in uniteing the humans and the Mai. You new friend jasmine will also help for strategy and when you just need someone to talk to she will become like a sister you while I think you already know what role Alek will play in all this as does everybody else your mother and brother will accept you and never hurt you they will be with you till the end and both live happy lives. Now I must tell you one more thing your mate also has more than one lives he has 5 he will sacrifice 3 of his lives for the safty of you and your friends and your family.**

_Who is my mate tell me and I accept the task I understand but who is my mate is it Alek please let it be Alek I have loved him for the last 2 years I love him and forever will._

**Honey yes he is your mate just remember Mai love is forever and you will never fall out of love after your in goodbye my daughter you must return now and tell them what I told you we will meet again just before you unite the Mai I love you my child good luck with your mission**

_Goodbye…_

**(END OF CONVERSTION BACK TO NORMAL)**

When I woke up I saw one face the one face I had been dyeing to see Alek. "Chloe I'm so sorry I said that I know you have a boyfriend and I'm so sorry" I cut him off by pressing my lips into his silencing him immediately I slowly pulled away to tell him what I had seen and that I never had a boyfriend I had been in love with him. "Alek I don't have a boyfriend" "What about the kid at the warehouse who was he" he replied voice full of anger "you mean Brian" "Ya he is human you can't kiss him you know" I broke out laughing this was just too funny he thought I was dating Brian ewww ewww and double ewww " what s so funny" he asked really confused write now and I just leaned in and kissed him but as soon as air was necessary we broke apart and now he was even more confused. "ok now I really really confused" "jealousy looks good on you, you know" "what?" he asked I just confused him even more guess I should explain "Alek Brain isn't my boyfriend" "then what is he a friend with benefits or something I saw the way you looked at each other you love each other" ok now I have to put an end to this "Alek I love Brian" "ok that's all I needed to hear I'll back off" he said backing away "Alek brain is my brother and ewwww dating ewwww I mean I hope him and his girlfriend Mimi break up so I can set him up with my friend but Brain is my older brother not my boyfriend ok?" "oh I'm so sorry I just thought he was your boy friend and guess what Basset told me in my dream?" "you talked to Basset? WOW" "you and the Mai will be united before I'm twenty and I know my soul mate has five lives and I know who he is guess?" "I don't know" he said his voice full of doubt that we could ever be together now. "y….."

**AN:LOL THOUGHT I WOLD END IT THERE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR WHERE I SHOULD GO NEXT REVIEW HOPE ITS GETTING BETTER IM JUST TRYING TO GET THEM TOGETHER SO I CAN DO SOME MORE SORRY IF THEY SEEM KINDA OCC BUT THOUGHT IT WOULD BE MORE FUN THAT WAS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME CAUSE I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR REVIEWS THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME THANK YOU TO LAUGHINGSINCE98 AND ALLSTARZ MY FIRST REVIEWERS.**


End file.
